ALF: Family Vacation
by ANW2004
Summary: It's Summer, Flo And Bob Are Taking 5 Kids To Family Vacation With Skip and Rick. Then, Ending up involving the Villains (Larson Petty and Eggbert Petty)
1. The Family Vacation Begins

**Then, At The Hills.**

Flo: "we are all there today"

Curtis: "I consider me over and over again"

Flo Jr.: "Okay, we are going to do the Hundred Acre Wood impression!"

Bob Jr.: "uuuuuh!"

Flo: "Groans? Come on, all we do is the Hundred Acre Wood impression"

 **at the Forest.**

 **ALF**

Family Vacation

Bob: "that's totally worse than ever relations"

Bob Jr.: "Yeah Dad, That's Just eventing"

Gordon: "I would"

 **They Walked Into the Journey.**

Curtis: "what are they understanding"

Gordon: "I should pick up the calico roast and get some camera"

Flo: "gordon, this is going to be a family vacation you guys"

Curtis: "Yay!"

 **Then, They Walked Slowly.**

Flo: "Yeah! We are going to our family vacation because Skip and Rick is decided to invite one"

Gordon: "Yeah. Because my friend is going to"

 **Then, Meanwhile. It's Family Vacation Time!**

Gordon: "I think I'll get the rocks to collect on"

Curtis: "Sure I am"

Flo Jr.: "Okay"

Bob Jr.: "that was awesome"

Rick: "nicest came here"

Skip: "Sure"

 **They Walked fast.**

Bob: "how the way is it?"

Flo: "a Plane"

Bob: "Yep"

Leica: "hello, Flo"

Flo: "Leica, how are you?"

Leica: "Fine"

Juila: "was that summer?"

Bob: "Yes it is"

 **Then, Juila And Leica Ran To the Plane.**

Flo: "come on, do something!"

Rick: (sigh) "just Kidding! No way"

Skip: "we have to do like that"

Gordon: "just Kidding! I'm not worried about the plane!"

 **Meanwhile for Vacation, They Walked Slowly.**

Flo: "let me safely slowly as if it can"

Bob: "I would like it if I walk Slowly soon"

Gordon: "I can see it"

 **They Walked Again.**

Augie: "I just spoke here, Curtis"

Curtis: "Okay"

Flo Jr.: "they've try not to"

Bob Jr.: "Okay"

Bob: "is it something to live here?"

Flo: "Yes!"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. The Shumway Flashback

**This Chapter Continues.**

Bob: "Okay. Just Let Me Here"

Flo: "Okay"

Gordon: "my own to my destiny"

Bob Jr.: "handsome young people way"

Augie: (giggles) "I love it"

Curtis: "my way"

Flo: "Okay Watch This What's happens!"

 **The Plane Flies Against Them.**

Flo: "that's the Plane!"

Bob: "I Have To"

Curtis: "It sure it is"

 **Meanwhile, They Walked Slowly.**

Augie: "never? What is it?"

Flo Jr.: "Okay"

Bob Jr.: (sniffs) "I smell a bad plant"

Skip: "oh! That's the rest"

Rick: "huh? Like this?"

 **Then, They Walked Slowly In The Another Forest.**

Rick: "Okay. Here's our another story in this grand"

Flo: "Oh What?"

Skip: "what do you think?"

Rick: "a Grand Adventure"

 **(FlashBack Begins)**

Curtis: "that's too cold! I gotta get this safe place!"

Augie: "just carry"

Gordon: "that's exactly freaking me out"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Flo: "What's a Wings of Change is This?"

Rick: "Uh! It's a Good Right"

Bob: "What About I Was in This One"

 **(Flashback Begins)**

Rabbit: "Next Up!March!"

Kanga: "Okay, we are going to the field trip to the Swamp"

Owl: "Did someone say you're going to Swamp?"

Kanga: "Okay, Roo is Going To Swamp With Me"

 **At the Swamp.**

Kanga: "we just think. We are at the shadow Swamp"

Piglet: "What!? That's Bad! The Swamp is Terrifying!"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Skip: "it could be a better Swamp like this"

Rick: "I don't see that!"

Gordon: "that's not bad as habits. Should it go like this?"

 **(Flashback Begins)**

Augie: "they never speak up"

Curtis: "we never whisper your lives"

Augie: "Fine"

Curtis: "In The Minute. They went over here"

Gordon: "Curtis?"

Curtis: "is Wrong in Hundred Acre Wood?"

Gordon: "Yes. But it's a little spooky in here"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Gordon: "Okay"

Curtis: "So, how are supposed to be?"

Gordon: "Yeah, Okay"

Curtis: "let em' wrap!"

 **Meanwhile in the CreekFalls Forest.**

Bob: "Okay, Flo"

Flo: "I will try"

Curtis: "track me enough!"

Flo Jr.: "Wow!"

Bob Jr.: "it's the creek falls"

Gordon: "just Kidding like this?"

 **(Flashback Begins)**

Gordon: "let me see here" (Opens a Fridge Door) "kitty bits kitty bits. Awww! Stir fried kitty bits"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Gordon: "Okay how about Augie?"

Augie: "before I grow up. I was saying this"

 **(Flashback Begins)**

Augie: "I wanna slimeball! I wanna slimeball!"

Gordon: "Now Augie!"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Augie: "I consider this"

Bob Jr.: "Okay, I went back up here. I am happy"

Rick: "I know. Should it go like this?"

 **(Flashback starts)**

Rick: "Whu-whu-whu-why aren't we driving, Gordon?"

Gordon: "My Car is in the Garage, Rick, You remember" (walking) "the garage... in the House?"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Rick: "the garage? What is it?"

Gordon: "It's a Consider That talked back in the episode in January 16th 1988"

Skip: "What!?"

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Bob Shumway vs Larson Petty

**This Chapter Continues.**

Rick: "I know how! Skip, what's with t-t-the well?"

Skip: "Okay"

 **(Flashback Begins)**

 **At the Melmac Creek Falls, Harry is Flying And Then Rick is His Holding Around Harry's Feet. Then, Skip is Running in the River.**

Skip: "hurry up! We have to get out of this place!"

Harry: "aww! Rick is holding my feet!"

Rick: "Oh no! No no no!"

Skip: "and... I think it was a serious place"

 **The Rick got hit into a Rock. He slipped into a Ground. Rick Looked At The Rock. He Screams**

Rick: " _ **WAAAAAAAAAAA**!_"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Rick: "what do I think it's possible?"

Skip: "a rock"

 **He Looked at the Rock.**

Rick: "this is a joke"

Skip: "Oh rash!"

Flo:"What! Into the Wild?"

Bob: "We're waiting every night again?"

Gordon: "got it?"

 **Meanwhile, They Walked Slowly As They Standed Out.**

Augie: "That was a possessive"

Curtis: "I must see"

Bob Jr.: "hmmmm... not much"

Flo Jr.: "I smell that thing"

Gordon: "I protect you from creek falls?"

Bob: "I'm Know right about the weekends?"

Flo: "waterfall is one"

Augie: "never heard of it"

Curtis: "not in progress before"

 **(Flashback Begins)**

 **at the Beach.**

Bob: "let's go check it out"

Flo: "I hope everything's alright at home"

Bob: (gets up) "Flo, relax what could happen? Gordon knows what he's doing"

 **They Walked.**

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Bob: "I remember this at the beach in 1988"

Flo: "Me Too, Bob. I Like This Is Going"

Gordon: "i know that he mentioned me"

 **(Flashback Begins)**

Gordon: "Wuuuuh! I'm tired! I wanna go out!"

 **He Sees Waterfall Spending.**

Gordon: "WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **He Fell Off Waterfall By Screaming**

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Gordon: "what Waterfall is this?"

Curtis: "right there!"

 **Larson Petty is Sneaking to the Way.**

Curtis: "Uh Oh? Let's Chase Him!"

 **They Chase Larson Petty On The Way. And Bob is Started Dancing at Him.**

Larson Petty: "What is he dancing?"

Eggbert Petty: "What Are Those Things Ar-"

 **Bob Jumped and Hit Larson and Eggbert off.**

Eggbert: "no minds!"

 **Then,Gordon,His Family,Harry,Neep,Skip and Rick Hopped Into A Train BoxCar And Meanwhile of Set of Night.**

Flo: "Okay, What's The Different?"

Bob: "it doesn't mean I didn't wanna stay like that"

Gordon: "Okay"

 **Rick Is Yelling Ready To Dance.**

Rick: "WAAAAA! I'm Gonna Probably Sleep I'm Gonna Sleep On Me! Aaa! What Happens On Me And I will Standardize Oh My! Well!"

Skip and Rick: "What We Will exist when we Sleep at night. Over night! Well we do need some sleep at night. Uuuuh! Sleep over On There! YAAAAAAA!"

Augie: "I Doesn't let me down"

Curtis: "Alright"

Flo Jr.: "Oh hey! I wanna do this"

Bob Jr.: "Okay"

Harry: "Awwww! What"

 **Meanwhile in the Morning, At the Melmac Creek Falls, Gordon,Curtis,Augie,Bob,Flo,Rick,Skip,Harry,Neep,Flo Jr. and Bob Jr. Walked slowly as They went.**

Curtis: "Okay What Happens. Suddenly Went Over These Days Again"

Augie: "Maybe What Happens In Melmac After Mentioned Over And Over Again"

 **(Flashback with ALF Sitcom)**

Willie: "ALF, I was Bored"

ALF: "So what happened to Melmac?"

Willie: "it exploded"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Gordon: "Just Let Me Go When Happens?"

Bob: "I'm not sure when he does"

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. The Final Chase

**This Chapter Continues.**

Larson Petty: "This Would Happens"

Eggbert Petty: "I Know That, Larson"

 **Flo And Bob Growling And Running in Anger.**

Larson Petty: "Oh no! Flo And Bob!"

Eggbert Petty: "Watch Out!"

 **Then, Flo And Bob Kicks Larson Petty Away From The Creek Falls. Gordon,Rick,Skip,Flo Jr.,Bob Jr.,Neep,Harry,Curtis And Augie Are Running In The Field.**

Larson Petty: "Get Out The Way!"

 **Then Flo Punched Larson Petty in the Face And Bob Punches Eggbert Petty In The Chest And Then, Larson and Eggbert Petty went Defeated.**

Gordon: "come on, Augie, let take some rest"

Curtis: "I won't let you give up"

Rick: "Okay Okay! Let me see Me! Please!"

Skip: "I won't get you so hard!" (Sniffs) "I love you so much"

Rick: "Me Too!"

Augie: "Why! Why!"

Flo Jr.: "Okay then, I'll miss them!"

Bob Jr.: "Me Too"

 **They're Crying Over Them Waiting To Be Reunited.**

Harry: "I'll miss, Neep"

Neep: "Neep Neep!"

 **Then, They Stopped Crying When Flo And Bob is Running to Them To Be Reunited.**

Gordon: "is that my mom and dad!?"

Rick: "Yes it is"

 **Then, Flo And Bob Hugged Curtis,Augie,Gordon,Bob Jr. and Flo Jr.**

Flo Jr.: "Mommy and Daddy!"

Gordon: "Mom!"

Flo: "gordon!"

Gordon: "awww"

Curtis: "Dad!"

Bob: "Curtis!"

 **They Hugged Anyway And Then,Skip and Rick Hugged Tightly. Meanwhile, At The Creek Falls.**

Flo: "what's so funny when I was saying I am not?"

 **(Flashback Begins In Flodust Memories)**

Flo: "I am not a deer! I'm not the maid! I'm your mother!"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Flo: "Okay"

Bob: "Yeah. It's Possibly a Flashback, Flo"

Flo: "It worries me, bob, it never supposed to see other people going in slides"

Gordon: "It Reminds Me of That Commercial"

Curtis: "But we didn't stay all night"

Augie: "Yeah! We know better"

Bob Jr.: "Okay, Augie, step aside"

Flo Jr.: "Hmmm. alright"

 **To Be Continued for the Next Ending.**


	5. Ending

**This is The Ending of ALF: Family Vacation.**

 **It's a Sunset At Melmac Creek Falls. Gordon,Harry,Neep,Curtis,Augie,Bob,Flo,Flo Jr.,Bob Jr.,Skip and Rick are Looking at the Waterfall.**

Bob: "Okay! Here's the Melmac Creek Falls, Everybody, Those Friends are Happy and Goodies to Go On Family Vacation"

Flo: "Yes, Bob, Who Only Need is a Vacation Before Bob and I Are Going To Polyester Island For Holidays Since 1988"

Gordon: "Okay. It's going to Be Dino Digs, You Guys"

Bob Jr.: "Yes"

Augie: "I know who it is?"

Curtis: "is I seen them before"

Flo Jr.: "wow! Waterfall"

Rick: "S-S-Skip Can Decide How Waterfall is?"

Skip: "Now how includes River in Planet Melmac and Something In Planets"

Gordon: "Okay"

 **(Flashback Begins)**

Curtis: "We Didn't Ask For Slugs Chips! You're The one she's mad at!"

Augie: "Yeah! You ate her tabby chops!"

Bob: "And You Didn't Say Thank You Either!"

Harry: "Yeah! Yeah!"

Neep: "Neep! Neep!"

Gordon: "Alright! A major point"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Gordon: "That's The Major Point Sometimes"

Bob: "Okay"

Harry: "awwww! I heard that!"

Neep: "neep! Neep!"

Gordon: "Let's Go Home"

 **Gordon,Bob Jr.,Flo Jr.,Curtis,Augie,Bob,Flo,Neep,Skip and Rick are Walking but Harry is Flying the Sky.**

Bob: "Okay Kids!, Are You Going On Vacation Again Next Year?"

Flo Jr.: "Yes! I am"

Gordon: "Wow! It would be a Awesome"

Bob Jr.: "Okay! I am going home right now"

Curtis: "It would be cool when I am in Melmac Star"

Augie: "Wow! Nice place for a Planet"

Rick: "Skip, Are we planning on a holiday?"

Skip: "Yes I am"

Flo: "Yes it is. Now let's go home"

 **The Sunset Appears Up Toward Sun in a Dawn Screen.**

 **The End.**


End file.
